In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED arrays, often referred to as “LED modules.” Indeed, lighting applications which previously had been served by fixtures using what are known as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps are now beginning to be served by fixtures using LED-array-bearing modules. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, factory lighting, parking lot lighting, and commercial building lighting.
Floodlights using LED modules as light source for various applications present particularly challenging problems in fixture development, particularly when floodlight mounting locations and structures will vary. Among other things, placement of the electronic LED power units (LED drivers) for lighting fixtures using LED arrays can be particularly problematic. In some cases, keeping such electronic LED drivers in a water/air-tight location may not be difficult, but if mounting locations and structures vary, then location and protection of such components becomes difficult and adds development costs and potential problems. Lighting-fixture adaptability is an important goal for LED floodlights that are often presented and mounted in different ways.
Heat dissipation is another problem for LED floodlights. And, the goals of dealing with heat dissipation and protection of electronic LED drivers can often be conflicting, contrary goals.
In short, there is a significant need in the lighting industry for improved floodlight fixtures using modular LED units—fixtures that are adaptable for a wide variety of mountings and situations, and that satisfy the problems associated with heat dissipation and appropriate protection of electronic LED driver components. Finally, there is a need for an improved LED-module-based floodlight which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.